godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Have You Seen the Ultimate Hyper-transformation?
|image =Guyferd ep 3 endcard.PNG |nameofepisode =Have You Seen the Ultimate Hyper-transformation? |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =3 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Have You Seen The Ultimate Hyper-transformation? is the third episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The Episode begins with some martial artists fighting some mysterious masked men. the artists are defeated, and the show cuts to the Crown building, where the Guyborg project leader is telling Mr. Bicross of his new line of Guyborgs, called Fangs, and tells how their combat abilities are ten times greater than those of humans,and how they can be mass-produced. The show cuts to Gou Kazama riding a motorcycle to follow a lead to his brother's whereabouts. He is cornered by a group of Fangs, who attack him. he easily defeats the new Guyborgs, but is met with a Mutian who introduces himself as Volgis. They fight for a bit, and Gou tries to transform, but once again finds that he cannot, leading to Volgis knocking him off a dam. The show cuts to Gou meditating with a priest, who tells him that he has been given his power for a reason, and that following the path set before you is the spirit of KenouRyuu. The Priest flashes back to a conversation with Gou's brother Masato, who tells him to train Gou in KenouRyuu because he feels Gou can learn the "Supreme Techniques".tells the priest that he fears that if he begins to seriously train to be a fighter, than he will be consumed by it and only live to fight. The priest explains that Evil exists in everyone, and it is a constant struggle to overcome this evil, and that the "Supreme Techniques" exist to help fight it. the priest tells Gou of the seven Kis, Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water, Star, ans Wind. He tells Gou that the Supreme Techniques are based in these Ki. He tells Gou that he has mastered Fire and Star, but still must learn five more Techniques, one for each Ki, but when used for defense, all Ki become one. Gou begins to train in the other five techniques, but he is being pursued by a group of Fangs. While Gou trains, one of the priest's students keeps a watch on him, but Gou sees Dogross come up behind her. He begins to fight Dogross, but the student reveals herself to be Jarks in disguise. Gou brings them low, but they then transform into the student and Masato, but this is all revealed to be a dream while meditating in the waterfall and Gou awakens to see the student is still keeping an eye on him. Gou continues to train deep into the night, while far away some Fangs have discovered a barrier, which they plan to destroy. The show cuts to commercial and returns to Rei Kujou, Yuu Kujou, and Takeo Shiroishi searching for Gou in the mountains. When they reach the dam, they find that Crown forces are there,and that they are carrying Arclight explosives:the ultimate bomb. Takeo sends Yuu to find Gou, and has Rei tail the Fangs with him. they get off to a good start, but are soon found by Volgis. Yuu however, finds the secret mountain dojo, but is unable to get through the barrier., he is found by a student of the priest's and is brought to Gou. Yuu tells him of the situation, and Gou quickly goes to the Dam to stop Crown. When he gets there, he is found by Volgis, and the two begin to fight, only to be interrupted by Rei's cries for help. Gou can do nothing, as she is too far away. Yuu and some of the priest's students go to help them. Gou continues to fight Volgis, and eventually transforms into Guyferd. Meanwhile, the rest of the group find the bombs and begin to defuse them. Volgis begins to count down the time to the explosion, but when he reaches zero, no explosion occurs. the group re-unites, and the episode comes to an end. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Volgis Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Fangs *Mutians Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes